


How We Were

by kiwiamber



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiamber/pseuds/kiwiamber
Summary: Drabbles, AUs, and snippets of 7 hero's lives. Crossposted to fanfiction.net
Relationships: Jay/Theresa (Class of the Titans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Late Nights

Jay enjoys late nights in the brownstone. The air is still and quiet, allowing him to maximize his productivity. Fighting a certain god of time doesn't leave a heck of a lot of time for schoolwork, so late nights, early mornings, and large amounts of caffeine quickly became a routine. A part of him really doesn't mind it; Herry's snoring is soothing in a way, like the ticking of a clock. On tonight's agenda is a physics assignment that he should get started on. Jay enjoys physics, one of his best subjects really. The sounds of light footsteps draw his attention, more specifically Theresa's footsteps. The creaking of his door quickly follows.

His half-asleep girlfriend steps into the dim light of his room. Even with oversized sweat pants and t-shirt, hair sticking every which way there is something oddly alluring about her.

"You're still up?'', she asks running a hand through her hair. "It's 2:30".

Jay chuckles, reaching a hand out towards her, "This assignment won't do itself''.

"That assignment isn't due for another week", Theresa states curling up on his lap.

"Hmmm, maybe but it's always good to get a head start on these things". Assignment put to the side he rests his head on the top of hers. "Did you have another nightmare?" Jay asks softly. Theresa's nightmares had become a bit of a common occurrence ever since the incident on the beach, which resulted in her spending many nights in Jay's bed.

"Ya, but I can't remember much of it", Theresa murmured tilting her head up to kiss his jawline. "Come to bed with me".

"I should probably work on this assignment more, oh…", Jay sighed as Theresa shifted to kiss his neck. As wonderful as she was Theresa had a bad habit of being his main distraction.

"But I miss you and we haven't slept together for a couple of nights", she said as she placed her lips on his. With that Jay felt his resolve starting to crumble. He was tired and the way Theresa was pressing up against him was very tempting. He always did sleep better with her anyways, the extra body heat relaxed his tense muscles

As she pulled away the buildup of exhaustion hit him. Standing up, with Theresa cradled in his arms, he made his way to bed.


	2. Sometimes it's not all roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Fun fact: I love stories where Hera is a bitch

Sometimes it's not all roses

Jay hurried down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen during what should have been a relaxing Saturday morning, but not for this young hero. Hera and Jay always had their once a week briefing always on Saturday 8:30 AM. Theresa watched her boyfriend sling his backpack over his shoulder and pour coffee into a travel mug.

'I really don't understand why she insists on your meetings being so early in the morning', Theresa said as she offered him a bite of her bagel.

'Its to make sure I'm productive for the rest of the weekend', Jay replied chewing. He leaned in to give her a little peck on the forehead. 'I'll see you in a little bit', he called out as he hurried to get to the school, door slamming behind him. Theresa let the smile she had on her face fall. Make sure he's productive; come on give me a break! All of the young heroes saw how hard Jay worked, day in and day out. If he wasn't working on his advanced placement classes, he was training, planning, making sure the others were doing okay, or you know fighting a god. The team would be lucky if they could pull Jay away from his work for a movie night.

Theresa sighed, Hera only seemed to push him harder than he was pushing himself and Theresa worried for the day Hera would push him too far.

Jay and Hera's meetings always followed a certain agenda. Jay would recount any battles the team had with Cronus or his monsters and Hera would suggest improvements. They would then go over any new plans Jay had to make sure they were bulletproof. Hera would then discuss with his teammate's training and any areas that could use work. It was never a light meeting and Hera always expected any changes to be implemented as soon as possible. Jay didn't mind though, how was he supposed to be a better leader without honest, constructive criticism?

Hera stopped him as he began to pack up. 'Jay, there is something else we need to discuss. It has come to my attention that you and Theresa have entered into a relationship with one another'.

Jay blushed and bashfully scratched the back of his head. It was no secret that he and Theresa were dating. I mean they shared their first kiss in front of the whole team and a couple of gods. He couldn't help himself as his lips curved up into that goofy grin the team often teased him about, a grin that was quickly dropped when he saw that Hera did not share his sentiments.

'It would be best for you, the team, and the fate of the world if you ended this relationship', Hera sternly told her pupil.

'What?!'

'Honestly Jay, good leaders treat all their teammates fairly. How do you expect to treat your teammates the same if you're sleeping with one.'

Jay felt as if the ground had just dropped out from under him. "But Miss. Hera – I mean yes Theresa and I are together but we were sure to talk to the team about it beforehand to make sure they were comfortable with it, and it's not like I don't care for the others! I would be devastated if anything happened to any one of them!' It was true before he and Theresa made it official they had asked the team. Which of course they responded with cheers of delight and Herry picking them up in a big bear hug.

Hera kept her stern demeanor. 'Irreverent', she stated.

"I hardly think that is irreverent!"

Hera leaned forward, hands neatly folded on her lap. 'Listen, Jay, I'll be fair. You have a week to wrap this relationship up'

"And if I refuse?'', Jay said leaning forward as well.

Hera chuckled, looking a Jay like a parent amused at their child's antics, lips curling upwards into a smug grin. 'Come now, we are gods after all. We have our own methods in ending your relationship'. Jay snapped up as if he had been hit, heart pounding in his chest. Hera relaxed back into her chair. 'I believe that is all for this week, you may leave now'.

Jay honestly didn't remember the walk home. Having walked the route to and from school so many times it was now like second nature. We have our own methods in ending your relationship. We have our own methods in ending your relationship. We have our own methods in ending your relationship. That sentence rung over and over in his head. His mind felt like it was frozen on it.

Entering the brownstone he scanned the lower level for Theresa. Not seeing her he made his way up to his room, where he did in fact find her. 'Jay have you seen my workout shorts?'

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. This caught Theresa's attention. 'Jay', she cooed, 'Jay, what's wrong'. Those beautiful green eyes filled with worry, she could sense something was very, very wrong.

Again Jay opened his mouth to speak, and again nothing came out. He crumpled down around her, drawing her into his arms, and pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him gently and she pressed into his mind to find the root of this behavior and of course, that final conversation came rushing up. She gasped, arms tightening around his larger frame.

'Terri, what are we going to do?', he said as he rested his forehead against hers. Theresa gazed into those brown eyes she had fallen so hard for all that time ago. She could see how shattered and broken he looked and she could feel his mind going a mile a minute.

She leaned in pressing her lips to his, as it was her turn to have no words.

WEEEEEEEEE enjoy this lovely angst. Always looking for constructive criticism and let me know if you'd ever like one of these little stories to be expanded on!


	3. Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it was all worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I’m back! Recently been rewatching Class of the Titans and man it’s been hitting me right in the feels. But the ideas have been flowing so here’s a sweet little drabble  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Worth it

Years had passed since the 7 heroes had defeated Cronus. Even though they all could have gone their separate ways and forgotten the horrors of war they kept in touch. Through graduations, weddings, and losses they held firm even if their group had expanded to include a couple of spouses. Everyone had piled into Jay and Theresa’s condo for Jay’s 30th birthday. They’d already enjoyed dinner and cake with everyone feeling a little bit tipsy, well almost everyone. Theresa, usually not one to turn down a drink, had been sipping on the water the whole night. 

She had been watching her husband of 4 years opening his gifts with her heart racing every time someone handed him a gift from the pile. Odie was currently showing Jay how to use the new smartwatch he had given. Odie and his wife Kelly had recently started up a new tech company that was bound to do well with their combined geniuses.

“And so, once the syncing is all done you’ll be able to do everything on the watch that you would on your phone! You know text, call, check email, watch videos-” Ah yes Odie because the one thing my workaholic husband needs is greater ease to check his work email, Theresa though.

“Check my Insta for my latest shoots!”, Neil yelled. With all the free time Neil had no longer fighting Cronus the number of photoshoots had shot through the roof. The group joked that one could never really miss Neil- not with his face popping up on some ad almost every day. 

“OOOO even better, set his latest shoot as your background!” Archie taunted, and the group fell into giggles.

Jay scrunched up his face and turned to Odie and Kelly smiling, “Thanks guys, I’ve been wanting one of these for a while now”.

Atlanta turned to the last gift, Theresa’s gift, “To Jay, love Theresa” she read and handed it over.

Jay took the gift and looked at Theresa with a little smile. He’d already been given his gifts from her earlier this week. Theresa- trying to keep her voice steady- told him that “It really didn’t cost anything, and she’d thought he’d really like it”. Plus, there are no returns on this gift, Jay.

Jay tore out the wrapping paper to revival a brown box, a little bigger than a novel. He opened the box and moved the tissue away and froze. Turning to Theresa she could see the barely contained excitement and hear the ecstatic buzz of thoughts rushing through his head. “For real?”, his voice was just above a whisper. The whole room was silent.

“For real”, she whispered feeling tears pool in her eyes. Jay practically launched himself at her, laugh erupting from him, kissing her fiercely. At that point, the rest saw the pregnancy test grasped in his hand and the room gushed with congratulations. 

When the room had (somewhat) calmed down, although Jay was not letting go of Theresa. She announced that she was 2 months along and that keeping this from everyone for the last 2 weeks was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

“I suppose”, Neil started, “that the new baby might make a better background for your watch, than me. But only by a narrow margin”.

Theresa looked around and couldn’t believe how after everything that had happened, they got THIS lucky.

XXXXXX

7 Months Later  
Theresa was pretty sure she was being ripped in half. The nurse kept claiming she was “almost there!” and Theresa was starting to think she was being lied to. She could feel sweat trickling down her face and turned her head to face Jay. His eyes were wide with concern, and she felt like she had been gripping his hand for hours. “You’re so close”, he whispered “she’s going to be so worth it, promise, just a couple more pushes”. Theresa scrunched up her face as she gave one more push, ending it with a yell. 

“She’s here!” The nurse exclaimed holding up a screeching, wet, red baby. She laid her gently on Theresa’s chest. 

“Oh my god”, Theresa could hear Jay’s voice break as she held her newborn daughter, Jay softly rubbing the back of her head with his thumb. The newborn paused in her screaming to stare up at them, big brown eyes just like Jay’s.

“Hi baby girl”, Theresa could feel the knot at the back of her throat, “you were definitely worth it.” Jay chuckled kissing the side of Theresa’s head. 

The nurse got her, Elise Marie Carthaway, all washed and swaddled up. Once she was clean and cozy the two of them noticed her fine red hair. Jay claimed she looked exactly like Theresa, whereas Theresa could only see those brown eyes and what looked like the beginning of a familiar little frown. 

Jay took over holding little Elise so Theresa could have some rest. She looked over watching her husband coo to their baby girl about how much he loved her and how he was in big trouble with two women having him wrapped around their finger. 

Oh yes, the path to get here had been rough but she felt so blessed to be this lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheese-ball fic? 100%. Fucks given- 0  
> Shoot me any ideas you have! I’d love to be updating this series twice a month


End file.
